


Piezas de dominó

by olgap_k



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, One Word Prompt Meme, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom se siente como una pieza de dominó, a su hermano también, él cayó por Bill, pero éste por alguien más. Por eso decidió guardar su amor para siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piezas de dominó

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aelilim (as_a_cloud)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/gifts).



* * *

Rememora, es lo que le queda por hacer, el tiempo sigue trascurriendo inclemente, sin dar pausa a sentimientos, a momentos, a épocas de oro, corre como si le persiguieran. Se lanza un clavado en recuerdos que están pintados color sepia, como si de esa forma se conservaran durante más rato.

Acepta lo que tiene, no se queja, tampoco se atreve a exigir más.

Ser ambicioso le ha ocasionado problemas previamente, aprendió de la peor manera, con caos rodeándole, gente tomando decisiones por ellos y un período de calma que no le tranquilizó en lo más mínimo.

Percibe la mirada que expresa desconcierto por parte de su hermano, quisiera poder reírse ante esa confusión, pero agregaría una complicación más que no puede lidiar.

Bill es dueño de una personalidad carismática que fuerza a la gente a enfocarse en él, en la natural forma en que se desenvuelve ante las cámaras, la sonrisa que brota tan natural como su alemán o el vínculo que los ha mantenido juntos por tantos años.

Llegar a Los Angeles fue lo peor que pudo ocurrirles.

Al derribar barreras culturales crearon con los escombros una más, entre ellos.

—Voy a salir —escucha, tiene la atención puesta en la música de su hermano, está ayudándole con su álbum de solista y no debe equivocarse.

Más que por Bill, por su amor por la música y su profesionalismo, es tan perfeccionista que en ocasiones cruza su mente que está más enfocado que el interesado.

Distingue la invitación implícita en el tono de voz de su hermano, también escucha los pasos que da para acortar la distancia entre ambos.

Se inclina más al frente, evitando que la mano de su hermano se pose sobre él.

Bill lo ignora y continúa hasta que su mano se cierra en el hombro de Tom y aprieta con fuerza, enterrando uñas.

Su camisa le protege y le estorba al mismo tiempo.

—Estoy ocupado —se defiende, antes que reciba la orden de irse a cambiar y obedezca, porque es todo lo que sabe hacer.

Alza una hoja con una composición y Bill ladea la cabeza, pero parece convencido.

—También espero una llamada de Ria —añade, como una defensa extra, y un recordatorio a sí mismo.

Es un poco torpe en ciertas situaciones, lo es sobre todo ante Bill, la forma en que parece ir por el mundo como si fuera dueño de todos, y él un peón más en su reino.

Para Bill es incomprensible, la forma en que su nexo se desquebrajó quedando restos de ellos que no sabe cómo reconstruir.

Nunca ha dicho nada, porque su ego no le permite darles voz a sus pensamientos… esos que dicen que Tom ya no lo ama.

—Diviértete —está burlándose, pero no espera respuesta, sólo se marcha.

* * *

Tom no disfruta el desconcierto que es evidente en aquel rostro al que está tan acostumbrado.

Cuando llegaron a Los Angeles y su hermano después inició una conflictiva relación que lo hizo añicos, de la que él tuvo que ayudarlo a recuperarse.

Toda su vida tuvo una relación muy platónica con su hermano, eso no cancelaba el amor que viajaba por su torrente sanguíneo y atormentaba a su mente.

En medio de una borrachera y después de irse a la cama con una desconocida, tomó la decisión de cortar por lo sano aquel lazo con Bill que permitía la posibilidad de cruzar una línea que muchas veces estuvieron a punto de cruzar, pero se contuvieron.

Pese a las cantidades casi industriales de alcohol y a la bruma que le nubla debido a éste, se siente orgulloso de su autocontrol.

Parte de él, casi todo él, sabe que no merecía a Bill.

No es que piense muy poco de él… todo lo contrario. Pero está al tanto que su hermano merece todo.

El universo entero, entregado a él envuelto para regalo.

—Te extraño —dice de repente Bill, apoyándose en él.

No le aparta, pero tampoco lo recibe como hubiese hecho antes.

Ya ni siquiera es una tortura, es más bien una costumbre.

—Descansa —es todo lo que responde.

Su hermano está ebrio y con restos de lágrimas en las mejillas, un episodio más de melancolía y sufrimiento por aquella relación que sólo lo despedazó.

* * *

Es una forma de protegerse mutuamente, adicional al motivo por el cual no lo hace.

Los ojos de su hermano brillan mientras termina la grabación de su canción, parece ir exprimiendo de su sistema todo el dolor que retiene, lo va desechando de a poco, a cuentagotas.

Cierra los ojos, preparándose para el arreglo musical de la canción.

Mira a su hermano, inalcanzable y hermoso, con luz propia y aunque a veces éste parezca confundido, sabe que ha tomado la mejor decisión.

_Amarte fue la más exquisita forma de autodestrucción._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Es basura y lo sé, pero es mejor que nada :'(


End file.
